


A Christmas Story

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snowdown, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: A father tells his children the story of when Santa Braum saved Christmas
Kudos: 3
Collections: Skintober2020





	A Christmas Story

"Story time! Story time!" The sounds of two young children fill a small, cozy, Freljordian household. Their father, throwing a couple of logs into the fireplace getting ready for the cold night ahead.  
"Yes, yes. Now what story do you want tonight?" The father asked as he lifted his children one by one and placed them into their bed. He took the time to tuck each of them under the covers before he walked across the room to grab and chair to set next to the bed.  
"We want a story about Braum!" the little boy shouted, throwing his arms in the air causing the covers to be flung loose. "Yeah yeah! And one about Christmas too!" the little girl yelled, matching the boy's excitement as she bounced on the bed next to her brother. Their father let out a low heavy laugh as he dragged the chair next to the bed.   
"Okay that's enough. Settle down Torwin, you're getting Freja all riled up." He said as tucked the children back into bed and sat down next them "The whole tribe can hear ya'. So, quiet down and listen to the story of Santa Braum?"  
"Yes!" The children cheered, wide smiles plastered on their face.

"Alright then, the story starts in the dead of winter." Their father starts "when two young kids had snuck away to play in the snow far from their parents and other tribe members."  
"Oh oh! How old were they?" Freja asked as she tugged the sheets up to her chin.  
"The boy was 8 and the girl was 6" The father started to explain. The children looked at each other smiling wide "That's our age!" They shouted happily in unison clapping their hands together.  
"Yes yes, just like you." The father chuckled, shaking his head as he continued. "The two children were having the time of their lives when all of a sudden the skies darkened and the ground started to rumble. And from out beneath the white plains emerged a vicious snow monster with claws and fangs made from icicles!" The children gasped, grabbing each other for support. "Oh no!" They called out.  
"The terrible monster let out a horrible screech and the children started to shake with fear as they ran away. As the kids ran away they screamed 'It's Cho'Gath! Run away!' but the giant monster stomped his feet and sharp icicles jutted from the ground knocking the children over." The father stood up, stomping on the ground and roaring putting on a show for his children.  
"Oh no!" Shouted Torwin, "Cho'Gath's icy breath can freeze anything!" The father crouched low to the ground and started to talk in a deep menacing voice.  
"That's right, and the children were still on the ground as the monster took in a giant breath and with a loud roar sprayed his icy breath directly at the children!" The father let out another roar at the kids who let out a yelp holding each other scared. The room fell silent, the kids frozen with their mouths agape until Freja finally spoke up "W-what happened to them?" She asked trembling. The father smiled, his favourite part coming up. "The children waited and waited but nothing happened. The icy breath never touched them" in a instant the father jumped on top of his chair and let out a hearty laugh "Never fear! Braum is here!"

The children's excitement rose, smiles returning as they cheered "Yaaaay! Braum!" They shouted triumphantly. The father let out another hearty laugh,   
"As Braum arrived he lifted the children up by the hands and they noticed between them and the monster was a great big fireplace!" The father jumped off the chair and sat back down.   
"Braum smiled at the children and said 'Never fear little ones, no matter how dark and cold the world may seem, Nothing can ever extinguish the fire of our hearts'." The father smiled his children   
"and then in one quick motion Braum lifted his fireplace shield and smashed it into the ground. There was a loud rumble as hundreds of trees suddenly sprouted from the ground launching the monster into the sky as a new forest was born." The children bounced up and down on the bed cheering and clapping.  
"But wait!" The father called out "What goes up must come down, and down did the monster fall. Cho'Gath crashed back onto the ground unharmed and ready to attack once more. The children cried and clung to Braum afraid of the monster. Braum simply rubbed their head and smiled. 'Do not worry small ones, somethings in life may be too difficult to do on ones own. However, you are never alone when you have friends!' Braum brought his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle." The father did the same and let out a whistle as his children sat, silent and fixated on the story.  
"The whistle rang out loud and clear and was followed with the jingling of bells. The kids looked up to the sky as Santa Braum's sleigh streaked across the sky pulled by a fleet of poros lead by Braum's most trusted partner, the snow fawn Poppy!" Torwin and Freja clapped and giggled.  
"Poppy landed the sleigh next to Braum and she jumped into his arm as they hugged. The two shared a smile before the monster let out another mighty roar. 'Don't worry, I've got this handled!' Poppy cried out as she lifted her giant bell and started to swing it above her head. The jingles filled the air before she brought it crashing down and made spires of ice and snow to come shooting up from the ground. The spires launched the horrible monster higher and higher into the sky where it exploded far above the snowy plains. All that remained was snow so fine it gently drifted down sparkling and shiny." The children cheered and laughed, so happy Braum and Poppy had defeated the evil Cho'Gath.  
"Oh wait!" Freja chimed in "Is that why we always bring a tree in for Christmas" Her father chuckled and patted her on the head  
"You're absolutely right sweetie but you're sorta jumping ahead." he said causing Freja to blush and cuddle back into her bed.  
"Now then, with the big bad Cho'Gath gone Braum and Poppy gave the kids big hugs before climbing into their sleigh. 'Now little ones, head back home and be safe tonight' Braum called out to them as the magical poros lifted them up into the sky and off in the horizon."

The children clapped at their father's story "Thank you daddy!" they said in unison as their father tucked them in tight planting a kiss on their foreheads.   
"Alright kids, it's bedtime try to get some sleep." he said as he threw a couple of logs into the fire place  
"Goodnight kiddies." he footsteps echo as he makes his way to his own bedroom. Torwin and Freja lay in bed together, eyes heavy with sleep as a gentle snow fall starts outside their window.  
"Look Torwin." Freja yawned "It's snowing, just like in the story" Torwin wrapped his arms around his little sister and smiled  
"You know what that means right? Braum and Poppy are protecting us from the monsters, so we can get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around his little sister, holding her close as the two of them drifted off to sleep together warm and safe in their small, cozy, Freljordian household.


End file.
